Tangled
by SugarSprite
Summary: Eighteen years ago, the Witch locked up a beautiful baby girl in a tower. The baby girl grew up, and you know what? It's time for her to get out and live her dreams, break free from her prison - even save the island! My take on Tangled/Rapunzel. Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**So I should probably tell you guys this first. Tangled is definitely one of my favorite movies, and I can watch it over and over without getting bored. Today I kind of just decided to take Tangled and the actual story of Rapunzel and take my turn at the idea! Hopefully it works out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!**

Something that I want?

This was it! This was _really_ it!

I had spent all night getting ready for this, and today was finally the day that I would do what I had always dreamed about. Not only for me, even! I had to help the Harvest Goddess. She needed me, and I needed her to help me get away from the evil woman who kept me in this prison.

The great thing about today? The weather was nice. The land may have not been what it used to be, but today it seemed like the flowers really tried to bloom. . . For me, maybe? Yes. My life was going to start today and the Harvest goddess was encouraging me, I could feel it. She needed my help to restore this island to what it once was, to help save her. She told me so herself, told me what I was to do and that I would be able to break free when I finished. That was the only thing I wanted, really. That, and to finally be able to make my dreams come true. If I didn't get out of this tower soon, that just wasn't going to happen.

No more being told what to do, no more doing everything that was asked of me, no more _not being me. _It was my time, and I was ready for it!

_Take a deep breath, Hikari. One, two. In, out. Touch your toes, touch your nose!_

I took one final look around my prison, even though I had to hurry before _she_ came back. it was comfortable, pretty, and had anything I needed to keep myself entertained. _I hated it._

"Right. . . Here goes. Goodbye, tower. _Hello, life_." I took in a deep breath, and stepped on the small platform that was in front of the only window. Grabbing onto my hair, I took aim and swung, managing to get it wrapped securely on one of the trees nearby. _This is it!_

I decided a running start would be best. So I took a few steps back, and braced myself. Then, I ran, ran right up and out the window.

"Haaaaaaaaa-_ ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_!"

Sure, I ran out the window. I should've gotten out, right? _Wrong_. I ran right into someone, and we were sent flying through the air.

_But. . . More on that later. _Don't get to ahead of yourself, now! I still need to go back and explain some more, so your not completely confused as to what's happening. But I promise you, this is one exciting story that you'll want to keep reading. And I _always_ keep my promises.

**So uh, that was it! I'm pretty sure on how this whole story is gonna work out, but there's just one thing - WE NEED SOMEONE TO BE SWASHBUCKLING, HANDSOME THEIF TO BE OUR FLYNN IN THIS STORY, RIGHT? Or, at least someone close to it :b That's where you guys come in! I'll give you time and I want you to decide which bachelor should be the main one! **

**So please, read and review! And don't forget to vote!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Time for another chapter of this story! I'm going to try and make each chapter long and hopefully good. Also, sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, although I do my best to fix any I see, sometimes they just slip by. Anyways, on to Tangled!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM!**

When will my life begin? Part 1

7 am, and it's the usual morning for me. I'll start on all my chores, you know, until everything is all clean! But by the time everything is done, it's only 7:15. After that, I'll read a book or two (even three!), paint, I'll play guitar and knit, and cook and basically. . . I just wondered, _when will my life begin?_

See, my name is Hikari. I should be just like everyone else, really, but there's just a few little details that make that a no. First, and probably the most important, is that I lived in a secret tower in a secret garden in the middle of a forest.

_Hey now_ - it's not as bad as it sounds! The tower was actually really, _really_ nice! The walls from inside were bright colors and full of my paintings, the furniture was definitely pretty too, and the tower had everything I thought I needed. My bed was even super comfy! I didn't live alone, though. I had no parents since I remembered, if that's what you were thinking. I lived with my older sister Gothel. Our parents died at a young age, she always said, and since then she always took care of me. I'm kind of not sure how we're related, exactly. . . I mean, she has hair as silver as the moon, while mine? As golden as the sun. Her eyes were amber and mine were honey colored. But I wasn't complaining, and she always insisted since I was little that we were, and I believed, I trusted her completely. She was such a good older sister to me - she cooked dinner, took trips to buy me paint and anything I needed - _so why wouldn't I?_

Well, there was always the second reason why I wasn't like everyone else. It's not such a big deal, I think. . . My hair just happens to be _magical, glowing_ hair. All I have to do is sing a special song, and it ding! Magic hair. Sister Gothel said it was a gift - and one that couldn't be discovered or else. They would cut it because they would want it for themselves! But the thing with my hair was, if you cut it off, it would lose it's power and turn brown. I had a lock of brown hair to prove it.

My hair helped my sister. Gothel said she was sick, and that my hair helped her keep her healthy. So, like the best sister, I sang whenever she wanted, let her brush my hair so it could keep her healthy. I also let her keep me locked up in my tower. She said it would keep me safe from any dangers that the real world had for me, that my hair and I would be fine as long as we stayed inside and that I was kept a secret.

Oh, if only I knew how much of a lie it was sooner.

**End of Part 1 of Chapter 1, everyone! I'm only splitting this into two parts so you all have time to vote for who you want the Flynn of this story to be! The next chapter will finish off the introduction, will be the last chance to vote. Remember - I'm mixing the personality of Flynn and whoever the winning bachekor is, so keep that in mind when you pick! Also, sorry guys, but Gill isn't an option to vote on. He has specific plan, you see :b So until the next, better (I promise!) part of Chapter 1, read, review, and vote!**


End file.
